


No One In The Mood

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, han is in it if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You and Ben have been dating for two weeks, still testing the waters of your relationship. Unfortunately Leia has not been told Ben is seeing someone and so in an effort to get him out of the house she sets him up with someone. Ben’s panicking and it’s going to go bad.





	No One In The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something anything and if I had to steal lines from a tv show again to do it by god I will. This is shitty and probably makes no sense but fuck it. Gender neutral I think. The title is from the Futurama episode Amazon Women In The Mood which is where I did not steal lines from nobody sue me

“So.............Y/N” Ben said desperately trying to sound calm.

“Ben, what’s wrong are you ok?” You replied.

“I’m calling to negotiate a double date.”

“A what.”

Earlier in the day Han had called Ben to let him know that his mother would be ringing him and not five minutes later Leia’s name appeared on the screen. Leia had called Ben to tell him she had set him on a date with the daughter of one of her co-workers.

Ben had internally rolled his eyes at that. Not only had his mother set him up on a date but she had to set him up with the daughter of a politician, whose name was Lily.

I don’t need to be set up with someone, I can find my own date, Ben had said. Don’t argue with me, you need to get off the sofa and out of my house young man, Leia had replied.

So here Ben was, calling you for your help. He had a terrible plan that he knew would work but hopefully would not work on you.

“A double date Y/N. It’s where four people....”

“I know what a double date is Ben.”

“Me and Lily. You and Poe.”

“Excuse me?” You said, not quite believing what he just said.

“Great! Then let the negotiations begin. I propose all four us go on ten dates together.”

“Forget it.” You said and you could hear someone quietly laugh near you.

Poe was your flatmate, best friend and holder of the title who got you and Ben together first. He could hear what Ben was saying and he had caught on quickly to Ben’s plan. You, however, had not.

“Nine dates.”

“How about zero.”

“Seven.”

“Zero.”

“Eight?”

Poe passed you a piece of paper and he had written on it that you should agree and he’ll tell you what he thinks is going on.

“Five and that’s my final offer......four.” Ben said.

“Fine. One date.”

“Two.”

“One half.”

“I’ll take it. We’ll meet you tonight for part of a dinner and the first part of a movie.” Ben said and he hung up on you.

You stared in disbelief at the phone and turned to Poe.

“Ben texted me earlier to tell me he had been set up on a date with someone and I think he needs help. So I think that’s why he’s acting weird and sounded a bit like a jerk.” Poe said.

“Why didn’t he come to me for help?”

“We all know Ben Solo has the emotional range of a matchstick.”

You made a small noise in agreement.

“I have nothing else to do tonight and I’m always up for food as you know. So I’ll be your date and have a front row ticket to this disaster.” Poe told you.

“You’re such a romantic.”

Poe beamed at you and went to get ready.

* * *

You and Poe arrived at the restaurant just in time to see Ben and a girl next to him who you presumed to be the one Leia had set him up on a date with. You told yourself you were going to talk to her tomorrow and clear some things up about her son.

“Hello beautiful.” Ben said, looking at you.

“Hello.” Poe replied.

“Uh we should go in?” You said. You glanced over at Lily who had a small smile on her face. Whatever jerk things Ben was going to say you hoped it wouldn’t hurt her in anyway. You’d kick Ben’s ass if he did. Though you wondered if she might know what he was up to.

The four of you took your seats at the table. You sat next to Ben, opposite Poe and Lily sat next to Poe, opposite Ben.

“We should start with a bottle of wine.”

“Half bottle.” You said, keen to remind Ben that this was a half date.

The waiter came over ready to take your order.

“We’ll have some oysters on a half shell.” Ben asked. At least he wasn’t being a total ass to the waiter.

“Quarter shell.” You corrected.

“Oh and I’ll have...” Poe began to say.

Ben kicked Poe under the table.

“Poe’s not hungry.”

“I’ll have two steaks and the ladies will have some very sensual salads with low cal sensual dressing.”

The waiter left and you shoved some bread in your mouth to stop the laughter rising within you. Poe Dameron not hungry? The clouds will part and hell will freeze over before that happens.

* * *

After you had finished your food and left the restaurant you all stood around wondering what to do next.

“There is only one sure fire way to finish off this excellent evening.”

“Awkward silences and you burning yourself on the candle is your idea of excellent?” You said.

“Karoke!” Ben continued, ignoring you.

The three of you groaned.

“I don’t think so Solo. We’re going home and you can call the taxi for us all.” You said.

“Awww come on the night is young.”

“Just drop the act Ben we know what’s going on.” Lily said.

He rubbed his neck nervously.

“We should probably let these two talk some things out, I’ll get you home.” Poe said to Lily and she agreed. You watched as the two of them got into a taxi and it drove off. You turned to Ben and waited for him to begin talking.

“Will you walk with me?” He asked.

“Explain to me why you never told me what was going on.” You both began to walk in the direction of where Ben lived. Or squatted depending on who you asked.

“My mother told me she set me up on a date with someone and I panicked. I said ok and then hung up. You know it’s hard to say no to Leia Organa and I’m her own son.”

“That’s true.” You agreed. Leia was a formidable woman and you were honoured to know her.

“I didn’t want to mess up what we have....I really.......like.....you...” Ben said looking at the floor while you walked.

“If you don’t want to mess up what we have then try talking to me. I hear communication is the hot new rage with couples these days.”

You both stopped walking and you found yourself outside of Ben’s house.

“Do you....you want to come in?” He asked nervously and you cocked an eyebrow at him.”

“Not like that! I just meant do you want to stay over my parents are out so they won’t mind.”

“Actually Ben we decided to come home early.” You both jumped at the sound of Leia’s voice above you.

“Hi Leia.” You said.

“Come in you can stay here and I want to hear everything that happened.”

* * *

You eventually managed to get back to your place after escaping the Organa-Solo’s. Han had made so many waffles that you brought some home for Poe.

You went into the kitchen and you heard two voices. A minute later you heard someone sneaking to the door.

“Hi Finn.” You said without turning around.

“Um... hi Y/N. I hope you don’t mind I stayed over.”

“Of course not Finn you’re always welcome. Waffle?”

Before Finn could reply Poe had run straight towards you and snatched the plate of waffles out of your hands. Thankfully Poe was dressed this time. Finn made his excuses and went out the door.

“How did it go with Ben?”

You told Poe everything that happened. How you told Leia her son was an idiot and that you’d been together for two weeks and hadn’t want to say anything just yet. Leia had understood and said she was happy for you both.

You and Poe sat in silence eating the waffles when you had a thought.

“When are you going to tell Leia you are dating Finn?” You asked

“I can’t she scares me.”

You rolled your eyes. When will the men grow a backbone?


End file.
